


[Cover] The Stars Move Still

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [69]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: The author lives up to her name. Period.BRB. Fangirling.





	[Cover] The Stars Move Still

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Stars Move Still](https://archiveofourown.org/works/578307) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



[](https://imgur.com/P6YqX50)

**Author's Note:**

> *SLAMS A PALM ON THE TABLE*  
> DEAR GOD, THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THAT ROLLER COASTER RIDE OF FEELS.


End file.
